Qui parle de travail collectif?
by GothxLuciole
Summary: Yaoi Hakkai impose au groupe un petit travail, qui dégénère vite quand on connait les caractères de certains.


**Qui parle de travail collectif?**

_disclaimer: comme d'habituuuuudeuheuheuh!  
Blabla: Là c'est juste un gros délire sans trop d'histoire, Yaoi bien sûr: comme toujours : p arf arf! Prenez-vous ça en attendant la suite d'la fic! _

_

* * *

_

_Où les véritables sentiments d'un certain se dévoilent par un coup de gueule..._

>Réunion dans la pièce principale de l'auberge. Sanzo, Gojyo et Goku sont convoqués par Hakkai-sensei.

Hakkai arriva dans la pièce, décidé:

- je vais être direct: chacun pour soit et régime végétarien!

Sanzo+Gojyo+Goku: kôâ? Leurs mâchoires se retrouvèrent toutes au sol.

- j'en ais marre de tout vous faire! vaiselle, ménage, bouffe, conseils, courses, services, et j'en passe!  
- mais tu t'es jamais plaint avant!  
- y'a un début à tout pauvre blatte inculte.  
- toi! on t'a pas sonné que je sache!  
- répète?  
- t'as très bien entendu... à moins que tu deviennes sourd à force de tirer partout: ça t'a éclaté les tympans!  
- crève au nom de ta connerie incurable! menaça-t-il en amorçant le chien de sonflingue.  
- viens te battre sans ton jouet si tu l'ose!  
- rhaaaa s'pèce de...! non, stop.

Gojyo+Goku: ô0 hein...?

Sanzo sort une manette de playstation:  
- pause, y'a un truc qui va pas: Hakkai et ton "maa maa" habituel?

- je viens de vous dire ke je n'interviens plu dans vos bêtises!  
- HAKKAAAIIIII! (chiale sa peine)

Se prend un monumental coup de baffeur dans la tête.  
- ferme-là guenon!

- sob, sob... (chiale en silence)  
- bon, tu veux quon t'aide en quoi camarade? demanda coordialement le métis.  
- je voud... Il fut coupé par sanzo.  
- mais ça va pas! depuis quan faut aider ici? c'est VOUS les serviteurs ici, ton "aide" c'est sans moi!  
- ... je vois... adieu. Il commença à ramasser ses valoches.

Sanzo+Gojyo+Goku: ékééééé?

- eh! qu''est-ce que tu nous joue là?  
- Môsieur le Bonze Ingrat ne me respecte pas! comment vivre avec vous dans ses conditions!

Gojyo+Goku:lançèrent un regardméchant etplein de haine sur ledit MBI.

- vous voulez ma photo demeurés?  
- sale garce... menaca Gojyo.  
- mézan... (ndla: je cite: pire insulte de Goku)  
- cet égocentrique, narcissique, irrespectueux, flegmatique, pourri jusqu'à l'os... murmura l'ancien humain.

Sanzo se sentit soudain très mal jugé et se résigna:

- ..bon... qu'est-ce quon peut faire pour toi, Hakkai? questionna-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

- tout happy ben voila il suffit de..

Gojyo+Goku: il a re-sourit! oouuaaiis!

- ...de m'aider pour le repas.

- juste pour ça? tu étais près à nous lâcher pour un putain de repas de merde à la con! pesta le moine.

- celui-là vous fera le plus grand bien! vous ferez de la gymnastique doigtistiquement saine!

Il les emmèna dans la cuisine et leur étala comme un vendeur qui fait sa pub les ingrédients

Sanzo+Gojyo+Goku: sérieux?

- très. Déclara-t-il avec son regard qui glace made.in.Hakkai.

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

_Mais il y a encore quelques réticences de dernière minute..._

>Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, chacun prit sa place autour de la table, y compris Hakkai-sensei.

- commencez je vous prie.  
- pourquoi JE dois faire ça?  
- ne pose pas de question et contente-toi de travailler un peu: ça te changera. Lui renvoya le brun.

Sanzo manqua de s'étouffer avec de l'air.

- commeeeeeeent? TU V...  
- Sanzô! Le roux baîllona le moine pour stopper Hakkai et sa marche vers la porte.  
- je commence. Mode Goku-courageux.

Sanzo+Gojyo: ...

- moi aussi. Il commença. tu vois Hakkai, y'a pas de blèm!  
- ... Mais le brun n'était pas très convaicu.  
- Sanzô! reviens ici! Le gamin se leva vers le blond.  
- ôO hein? qui me parle? maître..? dit-il d'un air absent en admirant le plafond de la salle.  
- ne fais pas semblant, tu m'entend très bien! alors tu t'y colle aussi!  
- ben-va-te-faire-foutre-baka-saru! Il lui fit un fuck bien provoquant entre ses 2 billes ors.  
- y'a pas moyen! à l'attaque!  
- eh?

Sanzo n'eut pas le temps de réagir après son 'eh?' quele singeen profita pour se jeter sur lui. Le thème de Goku passa en musique de fond un instant, puisl'adolescent immobilisa l'homme par la mâchoire. Il glissa derrière son dos et attrapa de l'autre main les cheveux du blond qui se débatait. Il l'envoya finalement sur sa chaise en le maintenant par les avant-bras.  
Gojyo arriva et posa une main sur la bouche de Sanzo, l'autre main baladeuse ancrée sous la robe du moine. Tout en se rapprochant du blond il carressa son corps à travers la tunique noire et il s'empara de son pistolet coincé entre son jean et ses hanches.

- ta gueule si tu veux pas que l'on t'arrache un bras. Menaça-t-il à l'intention du prisonnier en retirant ses mains.  
- bande de tafioles! c'est bon je la fais votre connerie!  
- bravo... on va dire que tu es un grand garçon et que tu y es arrivé tout seul...  
- 'che!  
- vous voyez... pas de raison de se mettre dans des états pareils... conclut Hakkai d'un ton calme.

★•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••★

_Chacun se démerde comme il peut maintenant..._

>Lieu de la scène: 4 bishonens autour dune table de cuisine en train de "travailler" pour Hakkai-sensei.

- Hakkaiiiii j'y arrive paaaaas! gémit le saru.  
- mais bien sûr! comment on a pu imagerune seconde que TU SERVIRAIS A QUELQUE CHOSE D'UTILE!  
- urusai baka kappa! t'es pire que moi alors la ramène pas!

Ceci dit Goku lorgna en se marant le travail de Gojyo.

- mais au moins MOI je me la ferme!  
- tu insinus que MOI je me plains sans arrêt?  
- exactement! t'as trouvé ça tout seul? peut-être que le fait de faire autre chose que bouffer/dormir/combattre à longueur de journée t'as fait apparaitre les premiers neurones essentiels au bon fonctionnement du cervo au stade primitif! ...hein?

Le tabou manqua lui aussi de s'étouffer avec de l'airen voyant que Goku s'etait endormit sur la table en répendant de la bave sur son travail.

- laisse tomber... conseilla le moine, habitué à l'attitude du singe.  
- s'pèce de BOUFFON NARCOLEPTIQUE! beugla le métis en shootant le saru, suivit de près par un vol plané agrémenté de jet de bave gluant.  
- mais vous allez arrêter vos conneries! Sanzo fit une entrée en scène spectaculaire de sonbaffeur.  
- TRAVAILLEZ! Mais l'ordre d'Hakkai avait le mérite d'être clair et cloua tout le monde à son siège.

Sanzo+Gojyo+Goku: ... Se lançaient des regards assassins.

Hakkai demanda un sourire forcé aux lèvres ce que Goku ne comprenait pas.

- ben.. comment on ouvre "sa". Il montra l'objet si compliqué.

Hakkai+Sanzo+Gojyo: ah ah ah...

- il suffit de tirer le haut, puis de le descendre lentement tout le long.  
- comme sa? Il essaya mais écrasa tout avec un 'bleûrk' répugnant.  
- quel putain de macaque...  
- mais comment tu fais pour être aussi con bordel de merde? tu devrais piger ça quand même! vérocifia le roux.  
- mai j'y peux rien... je sais pas comment faireuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

Soudain le gentil Genjyo Sanzo, en mode vraiment sympa alors on en abuse pas, lui montra en prenant la chose, l'ouvrant, puis lui agitant bien sous le pif.

- pigé?  
- pigé! arigatô Sanzo!Il fit pareil et... réussit. yatta! j'aiouvert un...? une...? anooo...?

Hakkai+Sanzo+Gojyo: ...BA-NA-NE!

- ouaiiiiiis! j'ai ouvert une BANANE! dit-il en nageant dans le bonheur.  
- c'est bien Goku... bravo... Il se rassit et se calma, fixant le bonze et se demandant pourquoi celui-ci avait aidé le singe. Dis? San...  
- ferme-là ou je te bute. trancha le moine sans même le regarder.

Hakkai et Goku présentaient ce qui allait suivre.

- tu vas me buter? et avec quoi! on t'a confisqué ton flingue j'te rappel! Il éclata de rire.  
- je n'ai peut-être pas mon revolver... MAIS J'AI CA!

Hakkai+Goku: la guerre est déclarée...

【↔▒**▒**▒**▒**▒**▒**▒Ψ▒**▒**▒**▒**▒**▒**▒↔】

_Vive le choix des armes: on fait ce que l'on peut avec ce que l'on a..._

- et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais avoir bon sang? à part t... Il fut stoppé par l'arrivé d'un missile dans la tête.  
- satisfais? j'ai autre chose en réserve si tu ne l'es pas.

Sanzo fit claquer ses phalanges férocement et lança des regards qui tue à tout le monde, même Hakkai qui essayait de calmer le jeu avec ses gestes et paroles pacifistes.  
- maa maa mina-san...

Gojyo ramassa l'arme du crime tombée à terre, l'examina attentivement pour déterminer l'ampleur du geste d'un haut moine défroqué. Allongé, fin, la largeur d'une paume de main, assez bon goût quand on sait apprécier ses bienfaits, pas de doute possible...

- mais c'est un poireau! une saloperie de chose verdâtre! tu veux me tuer en me crevant un oeil ou quoi!  
- tout est prétexte au meurtre... Il chopa aussitôt une courgette.  
- quand on me cherche, on me trouve, et je répond toujours aux provocation des beaux gosses dans ton espèce. Il chercha une bonne arme parmi le repas. trouvé!

Et Hakkai continuait de s'affoler face à tant d'aura combative.  
- mais arrêtez voyons! (ndla: super convainquant XD try again!)

- kowaii... L'ado du groupe partit sous la table pour se protéger.  
- il t'envoit... Il brandit une banane restante ...une banane au cul le "beau gosse"! k'so kappa mal léché!  
- avec plaisir! transperçe-moi! Le métis montra son arrière au bonze.

Sanzo et Hakkai rougirent violemment devant l'attitude osée du roux.

- ben alors les pucelles? on est choquééééés! Il commenca à remuer sensuellement son corps tout en montant sur la table.  
- garde tes fantasmes à la con pour toi!

Le blond shoota le pied de la table pour le faire tomber, mais la table ne broncha pas, sûrement faute de force.

- Sanzo! me frappe pas j'ai rien fais! s'écria le singe rester planqué sous ladite table shootée.  
- prend-toi ça bonze vierge! Le métis lui éclata la courgette sur la tête.  
- et j'en suis fier, je voudrais jamais terminer comme toi! quelle horreur! Le moine releva les pans de sa robe, grimpa sur la table et enfonça la banane dans la bouche encore grande ouverte du roux.

Hakkai regardait la scène...  
- mon dieu! ...choqué.

- mmmffff! Gojyo se pencha pour ramasser un autre fruit sur la table et ainsi renvoyer l'ascenseur au blond, mais malheureusement pour lui en se penchant il avait baissé sa garde et se retrouvait plus bas que Sanzo.  
- parfait... PAYE!

Sanzo en profita et s'appuya de toutes ses forces contre le métis, celui-ci fut plaqué sur la table et le blond s'assit sur lui.

Et Hakkai regardait toujours...  
- OH MON DIEU! ...très choqué la scène.

- j'me fais pas monter par un mec! Le tabou envoya une betterave à l'aveuglette dans son dos.  
- apprend déjà à viser sale kappa!

Le bonze prit tout ce qui lui passait par la main et refit une couleur de cheveux à Gojyo en lui étalant radis, pommes de terre, fenouilles, choux, champignons, tomates, épinards, etc.

- AÏE!  
Hakkai, qui regardait encore et toujours la scène, se prit la betterave précédemment envoyée par Gojyo sur le crâne.

- oups.. désolé Hakkai... mais je suis occupé là...  
- ...et t'en... a... pour.. encore longtemps! Lui dit Sanzo qui essayait de le bloquer.  
- vous faites trop peur! moi j'me barre!

Goku, qui était encore sous la table, voulut dégerpir du combat qui se déroulait un étage au-dessus, mais malheureusement la table ceda soudain sous le poid et les secousses des 2 combattants.

Sanzo+Gojyoj+Goku: Oô NAN!

(gros bruit de chien jeté du 30è)

- aîyeeuu... Le saru se retrouvait servant de matelas aux 2 qui continuent tant bien que mal de se bastonner.

Gojyo en avait profité pour retourner le moine et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il fit à sa proie un véritable rire de pervers.

- kuso... La proie essaya de choper un autre légume aux alentours.  
- tout doux, tout doux! Le roux lui tira les poignets et les tint au dessus de la tête blonde.  
- ça devient du Kama-Sutra votre "baston"... viens Goku!

Le brun entraina le chatain dehors pour ne pas choquer son âme sensible. Mais le singe voulait sauver son soleil.

- Sanzoooo! tiens bon! j...

Clac. La porte se referma et laissa les 2 ennemis sans voix un court instant.

- c'est TOI qui va payer CHER Sanzo...  
- t'as pas interêt à me salir kono baka! Il parlait du jus des fruits.  
- ah.. ça dépendra de toi... Lui pensait à autre chose.  
- foux-moi la paix! me touche même pas! casse-toi! j'vais t'exploser! Il se débattait comme il pouvait.

Gojyo fit l'oréal avec ses cheveux pourris dans la figure à Sanzo.

- bwêêêêêrk!  
Et le moine se retrouva plein de jus gluant.

- tu es magnifique aujourd'hui! quelle bonne odeur... Il se rapprocha du blond.  
- vire! Il commença à trembler malgrè lui.  
- ...quand je pense que l'on a pas encore mangé...

Sanzo rougissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que l'homme sur lui le chauffait.

- ...t'es appétissant...  
- yamero! stop!  
- ... et tu me donne faim! Il lècha le visage de Sanzo pour boire les jus mélangés.  
- mmhh.. non... Go... Gojyo...!  
- dé-li-cieux cette bougniasse gluante...  
- je suis pas une nana! lâche-moi! c'est un ordre!

Malgré le ton qu'il avait employé le moine tremblait et ses joues avaient depuis longtemps virées au rouge, rivalisant avec les cheveux de son agresseur carmins.

- tais-toi chialeur! ce sera plus agréable... Il prit une carotte et lui mit en travers de la bouche.  
- mmmf! Sanzo se retrouvait baîlloné pour la 3è fois de la journée.  
- c'est bon les carottes rechigne pas! Il s'empara des lèvres du soumis pour mordre la carotte crue.  
- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmffff!  
- on va s'amuser avec tous ces légumes Sanzo-sama!

Gojyo le regarda avec un regard très pervers et de la bave au coin des lèvres. L'autre paniqua à mort en voyant cette lueur malsaine dans le regard rubis.

- laissez-nous notre repas quand même! Hakkai gueula de derrière la porte, mais seuls des bruits étouffés lui répondirent.  
- Hakkai... j'ai faim moi...

L'ancien humain réfléchit aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Pas 36 solutions..

- hm... tu aime les saucisses Goku? Il lui fit un grand sourire gentil.  
- oui! menchi! menchiii! menchiiiii!  
- mais elles sont dans la chambre, on y va? Le mode Gojyo avait déteint sur l'ex bon samaritain.

Et Goku, qui était encore trop naif pour comprendre le méga sous-entendu pédofile du binoclard, le suivit docilement jusqu'à leur chambre, laissant derrière eux des "hmmf" "aah" "oui" "plus" "encore" "c'est bon" et autres bruits du même ordre.

**:Owari:**

* * *

_Et bon appétit bien sûr! je vous rassure tout le monde a fini par manger à sa faim! XD Je garantis qu'aucun Sanzo n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de cette fic. _**♡♥ღ**_Yaoi Powaaa_**ღ♥♡**


End file.
